Midnight Pleasures
by Sleepingkit
Summary: *WARNING* Incest between Kevin Mccormick and Kenny Mccormick. Kevin Is stubborn into getting what he wants. Please review.


Something soft and warm pressed against Kenny's pale lustful mouth. A wet tongue slipped out and lapped at his bottom lip, Kenny shuddered. One hand rested on his chest, the other rested on his thigh. A body lowered on top of him. The kissing lips released a moan that vibrated through his body. Kenny, who was too overcome from the lovely sensation he was feeling, had gasped when he recognized the familiar Irish spring and cheep cologne scent.

The bleach blonde already knew who it was before he could open his silver orbs to the dark moonlit room. The mystery person who interrupted Kenny's sleep finally stopped sucking the addictive lips to peer at his victim. Kevin Mccormick's deep brown eyes racked lustfully over his younger brother's defenseless body.

"Ke-Kevin! What a-are y-you doing!" The bleach blonde demanded the older chocolate haired boy. The pleasure he once felt was replaced by embarrassment and confusion. He quickly tried getting up, but found his hands tied against the front of the bed. His feet spread like a 'V' tied against the end. Kenny is now pissed. Kevin just smiled at his little brother's struggle, he couldn't get escape.

"I apologize Ken," Kevin breathed against Kenny's neck. "You're just too good looking sometimes…" The brown haired teen began sucking the side of Kenny's warm tender neck. Tongue occasionally coming out to soothe over the bite marks.

"W-what-ngh!-is this?" Kenny questioned, almost moaning when he felt the tantalizing lips nibble him. The blonde tried ignoring how rapidly his heart was beating. He tried ignoring the growing moans that were threatening to be heard. From all this suppressing emotions, his body shuddered once more. How just hard Kenny was out for Kevin to tie him down without him waking?

"Don't you see little brother? I'm VERY attracted to you." Kevin giggled merciless in his ear. Kenny eyes widen at the words, quickly dismissing it.

"T-that's gross dude! Get off me right fucking now! I'm not even gay!" Kenny thrashed around but he was secured good. The older teen smirked at his brother's pitiful lies.

"Really, you say." Kevin nuzzled his face into the nape of Kenny's neck. The hand that was on his chest now crept up under his shirt. He felt the boy shudder again.

"Y-yes! And If I was gay, why would I date my brother? I could get someone way better." Kenny hissed, secretly hoping that the hand will search other regions of his body.

"Uh. I could have sworn you said my name that night…" Kevin remembered out loud nonchalantly. Kenny stiffen, whole body shading a faint pink. Unfortunately his big brother wasn't done yet.

"I remembered it perfectly. It was 3 am. I got home from partying with friends. I go pass your room, and what do I see?" Kevin whispered. The hand now rubbing Kenny's left nipple. The hand which once was settled on his thigh, went to his behind and squeezed his butt. Kenny couldn't help but whimper at the teases.

"I'll tell you what I saw. A sexy sweating white haired boy, tangles up in sheets. His mouth whimpering, mewling, groaning, all of the cute sounds. His face- brimming from the sweat- wrinkled and relaxed as he had his dream. The said boy's body was squirming and his hips bucking, humping the air. _Nothing special._"

Kevin now kissed the poor victim's neck, moving upwards as he did so. Kenny ( who's face was scrunched up at forced hearing the story), jerked his around to make Kevin not meet his destination.

"It was nothing _special_, really. Until the white blonde breathed out a name. You probably know this part better than me, but it went something like, '_K-Kevin…ohh mm Keviiin…' _" The brown haired boy finished the story.

The younger Mccormick's face grew full scarlet. He averted his silver orbs so it wouldn't meet brown ones. Kevin grabbed the boy's chin to keep him from moving.

"Do you know how much torture that was for me little brother?" He kissed hungrily at the mouth in front of him. " I wanted to jump you right then and there. You already walk around this dump with only shorts and a undershirt."

Kenny let out a soft cry when the older teen bit down on his bottom lip. Though it resulted in Kevin getting access to the glorious mouth. He expertly rubbed his tongue against Kenny's, moaning while slowly grinding his growing member tauntingly on the younger one's right let. His hands now unbuttoning the wretched shirt to reveal Kenny's upper body.

"That's why I'm doing this. You're going to SCREAM my name, got that babe?" Kevin asked, still tongue-locked with him.

"How long have you felt this way?" Kenny groaned.

"I could ask you the same thing. But for 8 months now. I've tried hiding it…however you pushed me to my limits." Kevin lowered hi head to focus his mouth on Kenny's nipple. The younger boy whimpered when the devouring lips left him, but was awarded when a tongue circled his tit. Kenny stopped trying to hide his horniness. It was no use now, since his older brother was stubborn into getting what he wanted.

But he hated the slow grinding pace Kevin was going. Kenny humped his erection against the rubbing hips to make him go faster. All the blonde got was Kevin chuckling.

"What's that? You want me to go faster?" Kevin teased, Kenny cursed him.

"If you want me to go faster, ya gonna have to ask me. Go on say it." The teen smirked as he heard his brother's groan in impatience. He licked Kenny's cheek intensely and grinded even slower. Kevin was gonna make him work his treatment.

"Keeeviiinn….mm" The silver eyed boy whined. Kev shuddered as his name was heard.

"That's right. Say your big brother's name babe." He awarded Kenny by grinding much faster. The little brother let out a long content moan, although not content enough. He wished murderously for his hands to be unbind so he could pull and in twine his fingers in Kevin's scruffy head. The dirty talk he was speaking was helping either. Kev's tongue was still licking Kenny's cheek, so Ken turned his head towards the tongue (sticking his own tongue out) so they'll meet. Sure enough they met. Pressing, jabbing, and licking at each other. Both of the boy's members throbbing even more at this. Kevin, the tease he is, pulled back some so only the tip of their tongues tickled.

"Oh Keeviin come oon." Another whine. Blood rushed through the brown eyed boy's body. They boy shivered against each other in pleasure as Kevin brought their tongues back together. Kev, whose hands were tangled up in Kenny's hair at the moment, moved to lower the boy's boxers. The white blonde sighed trembling in excitement. His brother is even better than in his dream. Kevin kissed Kenny's breathless mouth as the boxers was pull all the way down. Kenny mewled softly, shaking as Kevin moved to kiss/nibble his ear. The brown haired boy's hand slowly rubbed his little brother's dripping hard crotch. Before Kenny could release a loud moan, his older brother used his free hand to lower it to a hum.

"Shh, Ken. Karen's sleeping right next to us. Wouldn't want to give her nightmares do we?" Kevin warned, Kenny nodded slowly.

The older boy lifted his head to peer into Kenny's face as he started pumping and grinding him. His eyes were half lidded, glazed over in lust. His eyes sometimes rolling back in pleasure as a low moan left his pale lips. Kenny's freckled cheeks were flushed, whitish hair dripping with sweat from the heat they build. Kevin sighed. He thought Kenny looked absolutely beautiful.

Now Ken looked into his brothers face. Brown eyes studied his, full of the lust and love that it held. His mouth gasping as he suppressed loud moans. Cheeks shining from sweat. Kenny hummed as his heart fluttered. Kevin looked just as gorgeous.

"Mmm, Keeviin." Everytime Kenny says his name, his heart skips. The brown haired boy suddenly pulled away to lower his head to replace his hand. Of course, not so fast. He let the tip of his tongue lick roughly at the tip of Kenny's member. The younger boy quickly bucked his hips. Kevin moved his hands so to make the hips stay in place. Kenny groaned as his brother let the tongue run up and down his length. Tasting the lovely pre-cum.

As the tongue roamed his member, Kenny didn't know how many more teases could he take. His older brother really was a teasing whore. Then he re remember he could talk dirty just like Kevin.

"Oh big brother! P-please e-eat me? I can't take it no longer..!" Kevin almost lost it when Kenny stuttered. Wasn't he just too cute sometimes? Granting the younger one's wishes, he swallowed as much as he could muster. Sucking hard, he moved his hands to his own ignoring boner. Pumping himself as he sucked.

"KEVIIN!" Kenny screamed when his virgin length was abruptly pulled into his brother's mouth. Who sucked hard, swirling his tongue. When Kevin heard his name screamed, part of him wanted to die of happiness, the other was scared of someone hearing. Oh well.

"Mm Kennyyy…" He moaned joyously. However, sometimes Kev could get greedy. And he wanted his name to be screamed again. So, using his tongue again, he licked Kenny's balls while sucking. The silver eyed boy screamed his name again. It was easy to tell Kenny was hitting his peak. His body jerked and he _gracefully_ came into Kevin's mouth, swallowing everything. He finished his member off momentarily.

"Ooh Keviin.." Kenny breathed, eyes closed. Kevin leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. The older brother untied his kin's limbs, Kenny rubbed them. Kevin wrapped hi arms around his new lover and cuddled with him back under the covers (which were thrown off him).

"I love you Kenny." He kissed him once more.

"I love you too, Kevin." Both fell asleep in each others arms

* * *

><p>AN: I really enjoyed making this story. So much I kept reading it like 3 times a day o_o I couldn't help myself I was so proud. XD


End file.
